DE 103 36 611 A1 describes a known valve unit of the general type under consideration. In this known valve unit, a parking brake module is provided in which there are integrated an electronic control device as well as a valve device that can be electrically actuated by the electronic control device. This parking brake module comprises an electronics module and a valve module, in which a plurality of valves is structurally integrated. This construction provides a compact parking brake module that can be easily integrated into known air-brake systems.